


Five Times Jeff Was Jealous + 1 Time He Wasn't

by MalChilling



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Because They Love Each Other, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Kink, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Unrequited Love, bible discussion study meeting, but it's not, femenazation, not really - Freeform, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling
Summary: “Oh, I’m so sorry. I just assumed, with the way you guys look at each other? I just thought you hadn’t told the others.” She stands and goes to leave before she plops back down.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeff says, because what else can he say.“You’re clearly in love.” Says Frankie, ignoring his protests “But I can’t leave a sub unattended when they are dropped in good conscious so I’m stuck in awkward silence while you figure out your feelings.” She pulls out her laptop. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return everything in this office.” And just like that, she’s back to work.I've had crippling author's block (thanks depression) for years, and I finally finished something! And it was this, so.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Five Times Jeff Was Jealous + 1 Time He Wasn't

5\. A Fistfull Of Paintballs

The first time it happens, it’s unexpected. He hears it from Troy first and in excruciating detail from Abed next, like something out of a romance script. 

Troy only told him that the Dean from City college was a little too friendly with their own Dean. But Abed told him about how Spreck whispered in the Dean’s ear, and how he leaning closer and closer while the Dean swooned. 

Jeff snorted, he could see that as a thing the Dean would do. 

“I think it’s cute!” defended Annie “Creepy, but cute.” The others agreed with her in murmurs while they dug into their take out, paint drying in uncomfortable places. 

He shrugged it off, chewing while he listened to Shirley talk about her sister’s diabetes. 

Good for the Dean, he thought. Finding someone as weird as him. 

  
  
  


4\. Basic Human Anatomy

The second time, it’s… _weird_. He hears it from Shirley, who -even though they swore off gossiping- is still very good at keeping him up to date on ‘current events’, and he even witnessed it himself once, but thought he had hallucinated that. 

He sees the way Annie twirls her hair on a slender finger, observing the Dean with her teeth biting into a rose colored lower lip. 

The Dean himself is still shirtless, and surprisingly well built. Who would’ve thought that underneath the ugly tie and mustard shirt there’d be something there. 

He feels a nagging sense of protectiveness _(or was it possessiveness?)_ tugging at him, and he frowns. He takes Annie with him when he walks away. 

Annie was better off far away from the Dean, he decided, dragging her squeaking self with him back to the study room. 

It wasn’t a hallucination, but the situation was too damn weird to be real.

  
  


3\. Queer Studies and Advanced Waxing. 

The Dean came out as gay, which he wasn’t. That was barely the tip of the iceberg, the Dean cried out multiple times. 

Along with these news, tabloids, and the school board position, came Domingo. Who had such a punchable face, honestly. With his romantic accent, absurd body, and overall attachment to the Dean. 

The fact that it was a staged relationship did nothing for Jeff to feel less annoyed. The guy was by the Dean’s side 24/7, which where had they even found him? Did he go to school here? Jeff hadn’t seen him before, ever. But then again, he hadn’t seen Kim, and the guy faked his death to get back at him. 

Domingo finally went away when the Dean came out as political in a dramatic press conference that left Jeff astounded. A little admiration grew when he saw that Dean gave something he had wanted for years because he couldn’t keep lying to those kids walking up to him to tell him how grateful they were. 

It was kind of amazing, he acknowledged. The _Dean_ was kind of amazing. 

  
  
  


2\. Laws of Robotics and Party Rights. 

The fact that Willy legitimately tried to kill him by pushing him down the stairs was not alarming at all. In fact, it was hilarious.

Aside from the fact that Willy's mode of transportation was, like what five -maybe ten pounds? And was barely enough to graze the back of his jacket was the funniest thing to happen to Jeff all week. 

Also the fact that Willy had no idea how hard it would be to die from falling from around ten stairs was also very funny. 

It stopped being funny when The Dean sided with Willy. Willy who was a convicted murderer could get away with (sort of) attempting to kill Jeff because the Dean was already charmed. 

He had been when Willy and the others got to the school. Taking a sense of protectiveness over the prisoners when he saw how small they looked, which he thought looked adorable when they wheeled off to places. After they promised to be nice to him and the others, of course. 

He didn’t like how smitten he was, and maybe that was one of his incentives to break up the ceremony. Even though he protested when the Dean carried him off. That was an experience he wouldn’t be repeating anytime soon. 

  
  


1\. Advanced Safety Features. 

He walks in on a cuddle session between Frankie and the Dean. The Dean plopped right on her lap like a Christmas present in the middle of the school year. 

Which was kind of hot for some reason, but also pissed him off and left him gaping with the Dean’s office door wide open for anyone to see. 

Frankie’s eyes open comically wide and so do the Dean’s, which he notices are brimmed red with tears. He notices the Honda products covering nearly every inch of the office, which is concerning but something to deal with later. He closes the door when he hears the bell ring and they stare at each other for a good few minutes before anyone talks. 

“I can explain” Frankie says, slowly and patting the Dean on the back before letting him go, which he does, rushing past Jeffrey and jumping over a duffel bag before locking himself in the closet where he keeps his outfits. 

“Please do.” He crosses his arms, glaring daggers at them both for some reason, which confuses Jeff because this is really none of his business and he really should’ve walked away when he had the chance. 

“I accidentally dropped him into sub space.” Frankie says, crossing her legs. Which- Huh? 

“What?” Jeff says, sitting on the motorcycle, which he is just now noticing, what the hell happened here. 

“Sub-space, i accidentally put him on it and now I can’t get him out. Apparently he hasn’t participated in it for quite a long while and doesn’t remember how to get himself out either.” Frankie explains. 

“Why did you drop him?” Asks Jeff, because he knows what sub-space is, give him a break. 

“It was accidental.” She says again, and looks over at the closet. “I didn’t know humiliation was a way to get him there, and it was new for him so he didn’t stop me sooner.”

“He has a humiliation kink?” He asks, and she looks as him, all serious brown eyes and judgement. 

“You didn’t know?” 

“No! Why would I know?” He comes off as defensive, which he is. 

“Well, aren’t you together?” She asks, and that sends him for a loop. Noticing his expression she backtracks. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I just assumed, with the way you guys look at each other? I just thought you hadn’t told the others.” She stands and goes to leave before she plops back down. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeff says, because what else can he say.

“You’re clearly in love.” Says Frankie, ignoring his protests “But I can’t leave a sub unattended when they are dropped in good conscious so I’m stuck in awkward silence while you figure out your feelings.” She pulls out her laptop. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return everything in this office.” And just like that, she’s back to work. 

In the silence he can only hear the clicking of her keyboard and shuffle noises from the closet, so he sits there for a good half hour, contemplating. 

He got up and knocked on the closet door, startling Frankie and making the Dean squeak in surprise. 

He didn’t know when it happened or how, but he had stopped looking at the Dean as some guy who followed him around and ran the school, to a friend, to something more. 

And he was intend on letting him know that.

“Dean? C’mon I'll take you home.” 

  
  


+1

The Dean was unusually quiet on the way home. Sniffling every now and again, still upset even after Frankie’s million apologies about the humiliation thing and dropping him by accident. 

They had left her at the office to take care of everything, and Jeff bundled up the Dean in his Greendale Jacket before sneaking him out to his car. He didn’t think the Dean would want to see anyone while he was still dropped. 

They got to the apartment with time to spare, and he circled around the car to open the door for the Dean, letting him out. 

They rode the elevator in silence, the Dean stiffly settled as close as Jeff could get him, and still crying. It was awkward seeing him tugging down his sweater to hide his arousal but also kind of... Good? Jeff happened to share this kink with the Dean and had a plan to bring him back up. 

The Dean began to shuffle forward and Jeff followed him, until the Dean tried to walk into his own apartment then Jeff tugged him backwards why the waist, pressing onto him. 

“Where are you going?” Jeff leaned down, kissing the Dean’s neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw. The Dean gasped, reaching up a hand to caress Jeff’s hair before stopping. 

“Home?” The Dean swallowed. Jeff was nibbling on his neck as he walked him forward to Jeff’s door. 

“Not tonight, I’m afraid.” He unlocked his door without looking, something he’d perfected over the years but stopped when the dean moved in. The thought of accidentally bumping into him while taking care of business was not something he wanted to see. 

Once they were in, the Dean found himself up against the wall, soft lips ravaged by Jeff Winger himself. Jeff hoisted him up so that the Dean could wrap his legs around his waist, thrusting when the Dean complied, lovely moans muted Jeff’s lips. 

Jeff carried him to his bedroom, dropping the Dean into the bed. He took off his shirt, while the Dean watched, clearly enjoying himself if the tent in his pants was any indication. Jeff pushed him backwards, kissing him again and again while the Dean cried out, moving his hips, wanting more friction and tugging at his hair like a lifeline. 

The Dean gasped, holding Jeff close while he kissed at his neck, undoing his belt and undressing him as quick as possible, and then undressing himself. He reached for the lube and condoms on his dresser and got to work. 

He took a moment to enjoy the Dean, flushed and horny on his bed. He smirked and kissed him again. Lubing up his fingers before working one in, the Dean gasping with pleasure.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.” Jeff moaned when his dick brushed against the Dean’s. Craig’s he supposed he ought to call him by his name now that they were better acquainted. 

Craig moaned, and Jeff took that as an invitation to keep going. 

“Look at you, so pretty all bruised up for me. You know, you bruise so easily? I ought to mark you up everyday.Make you stop wearing shirts so they don’t block your pretty neck, let the world you’re mine. Is that what you want?” Another finger went in, a pleasured hiss escaping the man underneath him. 

“Yes, please Jeffrey. I’m yours, I'm yours.’ He cried, tugging harder at Jeff’s hair as he worked his way down Craig's chest, licking him and biting as he went. 

“Oh my God!’ He screamed when Jeff finally took him in his mouth, clenching the blanket underneath as Jeff sucked dick like never before. 

Jeff took his time, licking and taking him in his mouth slowly playing with his balls in one hand and fingering him with the other. 

Craig’s cum was salty, as expected, but something about it being his made it sweet to Jeff. He rubbed his lips with his pre cum, before going back up and making him taste himself on his lips. 

Craig moaned, caressing Jeff’s jaw while they kissed, pushing himself down on Jeff’s fingers before parting and screaming with pleasure when Jeff hit his prostate. He attempted to push himself down again, but Jeff had already taken his fingers away, grinning when Craig began begging. 

“Jeff, Jeff get inside me, come on,” He begged “Please I want you inside, I want you so bad, please, please Jeffrey.” He lifted his hips, brushing himself against Jeff’s hard stomach before Jeff pushed him down and parted the Dean’s legs open. 

Excitement flowed through Craig, he became more and more flustered when Jeff ran his fingers through his thighs, before hoisting his hips up and adjusting himself to push himself inside. 

“Yes!” Moaned Graig, watching Jeff hold his cock in his hand and began to push inside slowly. He bit down hard on his lip as he felt Jeff’s throbbing dick go in deeper and deeper inside him. 

Finally Jeff pushed in one more time, before again moving at a glacial pace. He sure liked to torture his victims, especially when the foreplay hadn’t lasted long. 

“Professor, please.” Craig gasped, digging his fingers into Jeff’s arms as he moved. Jeff jerked to a stop. 

“What did you say, baby?” Jeff asked, out of breath. Craig opened his eyes slowly and blushed. 

“Professor?” He attempted, Jeff thrusted hard with new spirit, an unexpected turn on went a long way. 

“Say that again while I fuck you.” Jeff said. Craig gasped when Jeff hit the spot again. 

“Ah- Fuck! Yes! Please! Oh God, please fuck me professor. Fuck me good, oh yeah.” A series of these chants were repeated again while Jeff thrusted in and out of Craig. 

He took Craig’s dick in his hand and began giving the shakiest hand job of his life. 

“God, you’re so fucking pretty when you wear those skirts, you know that.” Thrust “I just wanna bend you over in your office and have my way with you. I want to make you scream so hard when you come because you feel so good.” Moans and grunts escaped the both of them, kissing and fucking in between love confessions. 

“You feel so fucking good right now, you have no idea.” Jeff said, watching the Dean moan. 

“Oh, oh my god i’m gonna cum.” Craig gasped, watching Jeff thrust harder and harder with his mouth open in pleasure. 

Craig came first, his orgasm as good as his scream told, and Jeff came soon after, biting down on Craig’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds before jeff rolled away, dumping the condom, grabbing some black shorts that were on the floor and stepping away to use the bathroom. 

Craig didn’t know what to do. Was this a one time thing, should he leave? He heard the sink running. He should probably leave before Jeff got out. He stood and quickly took the sleep shirt hanging on Jeff’s bed, as well as Jeff’s boxers because fuck him that’s why. 

He felt himself tearing up again as he picked up his clothes after getting dressed. How could he use him like this. 

The bathroom door opened and Jeff walked out with a wet rag. “Sorry, I was cleaning myself up.” Jeff explained, and then took in the expression on Craig’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked walking closer, taking Craig’s face in his hand. “Why are you crying?” He asked. 

“Because you don’t love me like I love you.” Craig cried, burying his face in his own hands. Jeff stared in confusion before taking the Dean’s hands away from his face, making him look at Jeff. 

“Hey, I love you more than anything.” Jeff said, much to his shock. Craig gaped while Jeff pulled down his boxer’s, took the rag and cleaned him up, parting his legs again to clean him up the lube he was still smeared with. He threw the rag into the laundry basket and pulled up his boxers again before getting the bed ready, all while the Dean gaped at him. 

Jeff took his hand and put him on the bed, before climbing in himself and pulling him into him. A few minutes went by before Graig spoke. 

“You love me?” He asked, turning around to face him and looking at him with a look of awe. 

Jeff smiled and kissed him, before cuddling him again. 

“More than anything.” 

It was fair to say he has nothing to be jealous of now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have crippling depression :) and this is the first thing I've completed in years so I'm very proud. Please let me know what you think! and please feel free to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks :D


End file.
